High on Breath of Fire 2:Be a Jew!
by Jyuu
Summary: The title's just something I came up w/when I 1st saw all the crap w/St. Eva... This is like the other "Highs" 'sept with BoF2.


A/N: I figured if I do "High on Breath of Fire" I have to do "High on Breath of Fire 2." Especially for you, Lia! ^~ This will be like the other one, with the character list as the Prologue. R/R peeps!  
  
Disclaimer: Another random BoF fact: I got my BoF2 game the night before I left for camp, then we realized it was the wrong BoF. I ended up having it sent to me at camp tho. And I've also never played the SNES one. Why is BoF3 on PS?!  
  
^_____________________________________________________________~  
  
Jyu: Whee! It's time to introduce the party members in Breath of Fire 2, which I've affectionately dubbed "BoF2-Be a Jew!" You know, the whole scary St. Eva and church thing. o.o;; (I DUN MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE!)  
  
Daisy: Why can't Navi be here?  
  
Jyu: Navi's doing BoF 1. You get to do BoF 2.  
  
Daisy: Whoopty doo.  
  
Jyu: Whee! Now it's time for our first party member, that boy from Gate(I think), he's got mystical dragon power thingies and can't bond with Shamen (which I'm sure pisses him off to no end)... Ryu!!!  
  
Ryu: ::waves::  
  
Jyu: ::turns on Cowl:: Ryu, remember what happened in the last game...  
  
Ryu: o.o;; I'll be good this time! I swear!  
  
Daisy: ::stares::  
  
Jyu: Harumph. Anyway, Ryu's a really good attacker dude who can transform into these giant dragon tinges, has really good stats, and he's the leader dude. Ryu's best buds with Bow. He's also kinda da chosen child dude. Yeah.  
  
Ryu: Lucky me!  
  
Jyu: Speaking of Bow, he's the second party member!  
  
Bow: Hi.  
  
Jyu: Bow's a flirty dude, who can't join you until halfway through the game, which kinda sucks. He uses a bow, or a crossbow, I can't remember. Not much difference though. I believe it's a crossbow. Bow looks like a dog, and he casts healing spells. He's from HomeTown, where Ryu and him were best friends and worked together for like 10 years. For half the game he's accused as a criminal. But he's really a nice guy!  
  
Bow: Thanks.  
  
Jyu: Yar welcome. Now shoo before I decide to write one of them scary Bow/Katt fics! I just saw one, and it was quite good. I like Ryu/Katts, but Ryu's gotta be with Nina.. Hmm.. Bow/Katt looks good.. Who knows, that may be my next fic..  
  
Bow: O.o;;; ::runs::  
  
Jyu: Yeah! Run while you can, Bowwy boy!! Harumph!  
  
Daisy: ...the fic?  
  
Jyu: Right. After Bow comes..... well, it depends on your game. In mine Katt came next, so she'll come next here too. Katt is one of my FAVEs, cuz she KICKS ASS!!!  
  
Katt: ::bows:: Thank you, thank you.  
  
Jyu: She attacks with these fun staff things. Her attacks are stronger than Ryu's even, but she has no AP. Which sucks because she has awesome spells. But if you put a million PwrFoods into her it dun matter- she'll beat the piss outta everyone anyway! ^-^ Katt's a warrior from the Woren clan. You meet her in the Coliseum in Coursair. If you don't get hit with a poisonous dart then she comes with you!  
  
Katt: And if you hit me with that dart I'll beat the crap outta you!!!  
  
Jyu: ::pushes Katt away:: That's nice, Katt. If you do things right after Katt you should get Rand.  
  
Rand: Hello. ::waves::  
  
Jyu: Rand's a GIANT armadillo dude who is a really good healer. How come in all the games the giants are the nicest?  
  
Rand: ::finds Ox and plays with the butterflies with him::  
  
Daisy: O.o;;;  
  
Jyu: Aaanyway, Rand's from FarmTown but ya find him in Coursair. He somehow got a job as the Coliseum manager. ^^;;;  
  
Daisy: This guy? Manager of a fighting tournament? No way.  
  
Jyu: 'Tis true. Let's leave him with his furry woodland creatures and move on to Nina, the next party member dude lady person girl thing fighter guy-  
  
Daisy: We get the point.  
  
Jyu: *ahem* In BoF2 Nina's COOL!  
  
Nina: Well, I did what you said in HOBOF..  
  
Jyu: O.O Yer so cool! Yar somewhat goth, and you have reeeeally good offensive magic.  
  
Nina: Now do you like me?  
  
Jyu: Well, you're okay... but Bleu's still better. She has better magic and she's got the whole REALLY POWERFUL thing goin on. And you can't attack for beans. Plus you got Katt to compete with now.  
  
Nina: STUPID BLEU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jyu: Look on the bright side- you're still the favorite for Ryu.  
  
Nina: True.. whee! I get Ryu!  
  
Daisy: Jyu, will you please just tell the readers about each person? I wanna leave now.  
  
Jyu: Fiiiiine.. Nina's from Windia, where she's shunned by all the peeps because she has dark wings. I tink they look coooool though! You find her being harassed by some dudes in HomeTown, which leads you to the Joker's Hideout where she joins up with you.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, yeah, who's next?!  
  
Jyu: If you dun shut up I'm gonna drag everyone out longer.  
  
Daisy: Eep! ::shuts up::  
  
Jyu: Thanks. Now, after Nina comes.. ::thinks:: Oh yeah! Sten the doofus!  
  
Sten: I'm not a doofus, I'm a hot stud!  
  
Jyu: Suuuuuuure. You're an ugly annoying monkey.  
  
Daisy: Good point.  
  
Jyu: When you first see Sten he makes Ryu disappear in an attempt to 'pick up' either Katt or Nina. However, Ryu digs himself out of the ground two feet away and makes Sten look like a real idiot.  
  
Daisy: Which of course he is.  
  
Sten: MUST YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?!!  
  
Jyu and Daisy: Yes.  
  
Sten: Oh. Okay then.  
  
Jyu: Let's move awaaay from Sten. He's an evil dorkwad anyway.  
  
Daisy: Well said. ::kicks Sten::  
  
Sten: HEY!  
  
Daisy: ::continues to hurt Sten::  
  
Jyu: ::ignores them:: After Sten comes..... Jean! The fag frog prince of SimaFort!  
  
Jean: Oui! That is me.  
  
Jyu: --; You baka, that's a bad thing.  
  
Petape: ::comes in and slaps Jean::  
  
Jyu: o.o;; Jean's a frog dude who does no damage and only has a few good spells. He sucks until you can get his fun fun Shaman combo.... *.* He's a laid-back guy who doesn't even care that someone else is pretending to be him. He's so nice he even gives the evil witch that turns him into a giant frog his most prized possession- the royal ring!  
  
Jean: Ah yes, the Nimfumu toilet incident. ^^;;  
  
Jyu: You're such a dumbass.  
  
Jean: Why thank you.  
  
Petape: ::whacks him again::  
  
Jyu: I think his stupidity is rubbing off on me.. Let's go to our semi- character, Bleu. YAY! IT'S BLEU'S TURN! MY OTHER FAVE!!!  
  
Bleu: Hiyas! This time I'm not napping, I'm disguised as a kid in the M. School! For once it's really easy to get me in your party- you just talk to my three ghosts then come talk to me!  
  
Jyu: 'Course your ghosts are kinda sorta hard to get to.  
  
Bleu: Good point.  
  
Jyu: Anyway, Bleu KICKS ASS!!! Actually, the spell I use most with her is Warp... ^^;;; Best spell in the game I tell ya. She has reeeeally good spells, and if you get her early enuff they rule 'cause she comes at LEVEL 35!!! WHEE!!! She's a weird floating girl, but that's cool. If you go hunting with her she holds up her staff and burns everything to charcoal.. O.O;;  
  
Daisy: A bit violent, now aren't we?  
  
Bleu: ::grins:: You betcha!  
  
Jyu: Ya wonder why she and Katt are my faves... Though I'd love to ramble on and on about Bleu I've gotta get on to our last character, Spar.  
  
Spar: ::waves::  
  
Jyu: I dun like Spar. He's trapped in a carnival, and he's a plant she- male.  
  
Spar: Thaaaaaaanks.  
  
Jyu: He can talk to plants and s h i t, which is kinda weird. His attacks are kinda cool tho. I dun use him much, so I don't really know- I use Ryu, Nina, Bleu, and Katt. I'm a feminist... ^^;;  
  
Daisy: Is that it?! Are we done?!  
  
Jyu: ::looks:: Yeah, I guess so!  
  
Daisy: WAHOO! I'M FREEE!! ::runs away::  
  
Jyu: Er... yeah. That's it for the prologue guys! Stay tuned for Chapter one of "High on Breath of Fire 2- Be a Jew!" Review y'all! Bai! ::waves and runs over to glomp Karn:: 


End file.
